The Red Day Dawns
by RockerTom
Summary: A normal day start but then something happens..something very unusual!Reviews are welcome here...by the way!


**The Red Day Dawns**

Deep in outer space, beyond the reach of any telescope created, a burning ball of rock plummeted through nothingness. Past planets, asteroid belts, and didn't lose speed. It kept speeding up, this was normal for space activities but this one was different. It had a target; it was heading straight for Earth. This ball of rock was actually a meteor; scientists had given it the name of 'Gyrotis'. It was said to be fatal if it collided but it was a 1:10000000 chance of this happening. Everyone continued their lives oblivious to this happening. It was just over 4 Km across and was burning through the atmosphere. If any human saw this it would be too late, they would be incinerated and pounded into the crater it produces. There was something wrong though, it wasn't going to miss, it had its target already in sight...Earth.

It was Wednesday, the year 2014 and I had awoken for the first time in ages before 12 o'clock. I sat up in my bed, realising that the room was darkened. "This is weird," it was never dark this early. I stood up and felt the rush of blood down from my head to my feet. I stood there for about a minute to regain my consciousness, slowly strolling across the room I felt for the door knob. Upon finding it I yanked it clockwise, the door slowly opened, and revealed the staircase leading down to the kitchen. So I started the ever seeming descent.

Once I had made it to the bottom I sat, ready, eager, awaiting my breakfast. I realised it was my favourite because I could hear it behind me, sizzling in the pan. I sharply stood up and spun round to bring my mum into my eyes, she had a pan in her right hand, and upon it was four well done sausages. I sat back down and then noticed a plate fly over my head and land in front of me. The smell invaded my nose and flew all the way down my throat. Then I looked outside the window and saw that it was lightening up, it was still pretty dark but at least I could see myself. I looked out and saw my dad stood there, gazing at our field. There was our cow, Justin."Eat your breakfast!" a sharp sound left my mum's mouth. So I did.

After I had eaten this meal I ran upstairs to get changed, the steps creaked as my feet landed and secured. Then I reached my door, I flung it open and then jumped onto my bed. The blinds fell seamlessly as I pulled them down. Once again I looked out of the window and into the clear blue sky, along the green blades of grass and through the quilt of trees. I then walked to the door and ran down the stairs. I reached that last four steps and leaped down, I swooped round the banister and scooped up the newspaper. It was the highlight of my weekend as I had nothing planned this morning.

I walked past the window and peered out the same happy feeling flowed through my veins and then I sat down on the settee. Then a letter fell through the letterbox. I stood up still half reading the paper. I glanced left and then looked back, I panicked, the hairs stood up on my neck like soldiers in an army, blood rushed around my body as I peered through the window. A huge black dot had appeared in the middle of the sky, I didn't know what it was until I grabbed the binoculars propped up on the top of the fire. I glanced through them and my hands were shaking, I was sweating, and for a good reason. The black dot was surrounded by fire, it was a huge clump of rock, and it was huge. I, still scared, stood there, unable to move, I started for the door at the back of the house. I kicked it open and started running, I was nearly crying with terror. I ran as fast as I could.

All of a sudden I was thrown forward and was propelled into a fence my dad had recently put up. I was shaking more than ever...my hands and knees were bleeding, I had huge gashes in the joints. I pulled myself up with the aid of the fence and then turned round ever so slowly. Then I noticed that my wounds were no longer the problem anymore.


End file.
